Abandoned by Yevon
by Anubisathh
Summary: Final Fantasy X smutfic that takes place in an alternate Yevon. Due to various circumstances, women in this world are regularly anally raped by men and fiends alike. Content warning: rape/non-con, bestiality, anal


Mixing herbs always had a soothing effect on Lulu. She mashed them together in a stone bowl with a small cudgel, her hand rising and falling with enough force to shake the table the bowl was on. Even though wrongly preparing this particular batch would lead to an agonizing death for the imbiber, it was still a relaxing pastime for her. Well, most of the time. But not when blitzball was on.

"Could you two quiet down?!" she yelled angrily.

Chappu looked away from the screen, where a match was being played between the Luca Goers and the Ronso Braves.

"Ah, sorry babe."

"Just…lower the volume, OK?" Lulu said. "The entire village can hear you."

Chappu nodded earnestly. "Sorry, won't ha-"

"WOOOOOHOO" Wakka yelled next to him as the Braves scored. "EAT IT, LUCA GONERS!"

Chappu raised his hands apologetically. Lulu grunted and was ready to return to her work when the flap to the cabin opened. Yuna appeared in the opening and stepped inside.

"Yuna!" Wakka shouted. He jumped up from the couch and wrapped a thick arm around her. "Everything good?"

Yuna smiled. "Yes, thank you Wakka. Hey, Chappu."

Chappu similarly got up with a broad smile on his face.

"Yuna. Good to see you. How goes the healing?"

"Good, good," Yuna nodded. "Actually, that was why-"

"Of course it's going good!" Wakka interrupted her, squeezing her against his body. "She's the best healer on the island, ya?"

"Maybe she can heal your compulsory shouting disease," Lulu said bitingly from the other end of the cabin.

"Bah." Wakka let go of Yuna. "You're no fun, Lulu."

"You were saying, Yuna?" Chappu asked.

Yuna straightened out her dress, "Ah, yes. I'm actually here to ask for Lulu's help with a healing."

Lulu let go of the cudgel and bowl and turned around. She wiped her hands on her skirt and walked towards the front of the cabin.

"Yes, of course Yuna," she said. "What kind of case are we talking about?"

"I, uh…it's a girl. She's been, uh…."

Chappu's smile disappeared.

"Another one, huh?"

Yuna nodded solemnly.

Wakka let out a frustrated grunt. "Man, how many does that make this month? Five? Six?"

"…eight," Yuna said quietly.

"EIGHT?!" Wakka shouted, causing Yuna to flinch. "I don't get it, what's wrong with these fiends? Why they suddenly so eager to…to…."

"Rape women and girls?" Lulu finished for him.

Wakka looked away.

"I have heard rumours that it is some mutational strain," Chappu offered. "One that has altered their mental pathways to prioritize breeding over survival and feeding."

Yuna looked like she was about to say something, but Lulu spoke up first.

"Mutations don't just happen out of thin air, Chappu," Lulu said. "There has to be some catalyst, something that caused it."

Chappu shrugged. "Just saying what I heard."

"Maybe if you listened less and read a bit more…"

"Ah, you just hate blitzball Lu," Wakka said.

"Figure that all out by yourself?" Lulu replied coolly.

"I, uh…I actually heard something else," Yuna piped up.

All three faces turned towards her.

"What do you mean?" Chappu asked.

Yuna awkwardly ran her hand through her hair.

"Some people are saying that it's a…a punishment."

"Punishment?" Wakka asked, confused. "From who?"

"Yevon," Lulu said, nodding knowingly. "Right, Yuna?"

Yuna looked at the floor. "…yes."

"Whaaaat?" Wakka said flabbergasted. "What does Yevon have to do with this?"

"Calm down and I'll explain."

Lulu sat down on a chair and pushed the hair from her face.

"Yuna, open the window will you, I'm burning up here. So, I've heard this theory before. It all centres around what Yevon is doing to the Al Bhed."

Chappu got a sombre look on his face. "Yeah, I heard. It's gotten real ugly up north."

Lulu nodded. "As you all know, after the failure of High Summoner Braska to bring the Calm, violence against the Al Bhed heavily intensified, as people blamed them for what happened."

"Ya, ya, some followers got a little handsy, I know the stories too," Wakka said dismissively.

"They've killed thousands of Al Bhed men and raped countless more women and girls," Lulu said, emphasizing the words 'killed' and 'raped'. "In fact, it's still happening today. Al Bhed aren't even seen as human anymore by these zealots. Men are rounded up and killed, and women are dragged into alleyways. And not just women. Girls too. All because _Yevon_ told them too. And what's worse, the church turns a blind eye to it. They're just happy to avoid the blame for Sin."

Wakka looked tormented. "It's…yeah, maybe they went too far…"

"So, the theory regarding the fiends' recent aggressive behaviour is that Yevon has cursed them to reflect the behaviour of those that call themselves his followers. A dark mirror, to show them what they are really like; no different from the fiends. Well, that's how the theory goes, at least."

An awkward silence descended on the room.

Yuna had a sad look on her face. "I just wish we could all live together, as friends, neighbours…"

_Family_, Lulu thought. Of course she would. She was part Al Bhed, after all. Though only Lulu knew of this.

Lulu stood up. After looking around and opening and closing some drawers, she emptied a fistful of richly coloured plants into a bag.

"Let's go," she said.

Yuna's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

She turned towards Wakka and Chappu. "Try not to break down the cabin while I'm away."

As she left with Yuna, she could hear the volume being turned up again.

_Ugh._

The streets were empty, giving Lulu the opportunity to think about the conversation moments ago. A curse…the theory wasn't widely known, and was considered heretical by the church of Yevon. It all sounded outrageous, mad even. But then, the whole world seemed to have gone mad.

Lulu remembered it like it was yesterday. After the news that Braska had died before completing his pilgrimage, the maesters of Yevon scrambled to calm and assure their frenzied followers. A scapegoat was needed for them to focus their anger on. And the Al Bhed, already treated with suspicion because of their use of machina, were perfect for that.

Rumours began to arise that Braska had been ambushed and killed by an Al Bhed raiding party just as he was nearing the ruins of Zanarkand. At first, there were sporadic reports of violence. Al Bhed's beaten up in the streets, their stores vandalized, chased out of bars. But soon the stories grew worse. Families slaughtered in their own homes by frenzied Yevonites. Al Bhed women, pulled into dark alleyways and gangraped by groups of Yevonites. The latter especially became such a frequent phenomenon that it received its own depraved name: 'purifying'. Cleansing the tainted Al Bhed women with the holy seed of Yevon's most faithful. Saving them from damnation. That's how they justified it. A little pain now, to avoid eternal suffering.

Of course, one could only guess how 'little' the pain really was. In their demented reasoning, the Yevonites believed that regular sex with an Al Bhed woman was forbidden. And so anytime they molested a woman, they brutalized them anally. It only served to heighten the fear factor of being captured by them.

The Al Bhed tried to respond in turn, but even though they had technology on their side, the Yevonites had sheer numbers. A mass exodus of Al Bhed from the major cities followed. Many, however, lacked the funds to do so. They were trapped.

A shadow fell over Lulu as they reached the temple dome. She noted the disapproving glares some of the priests gave her. They'd never liked the way she dressed. Which, Lulu knew, meant they didn't like how pronounced her breasts were underneath her heavy dress. In response, Lulu casually tugged at her cleavage, further emphasizing the twin globes they struggled to contain. One novice, a young man no older than Yuna, seemed awestruck at the sight. Lulu pouted her purple lips and gave him a quick wink. Before he could react, the novice was quickly pulled away by one of the elders.

"Through here," Yuna said, guiding the way.

Yuna navigated her through a darkened corridor until she stopped in front of a door on their right. She turned her head towards Lulu and put a finger in front of her mouth as she carefully opened the door.

The room inside was better lit than the dank corridor. It seemed to be the chambers of one of the priests, though it had been changed into a crude sickbay. Several matrasses were stacked on top of each other in the centre of the room, and on top of them lay a weak-looking girl. She looked terrible. The floral dress she wore was torn, exposing her bloodied legs. Her face was bruised and her hair was ragged, and it seemed as if chunks had been pulled off by the fistful at some places. A poultice rested on her forehead. Her eyes were closed, her breathing quick and panicked.

"Poor thing," Lulu mumbled as she moved to stand at her side. "What happened to her?"

"I'm not sure," Yuna said quietly, "but when they found her, a garuda was standing over her. It was….it was…"

"I understand," Lulu said, saving Yuna the task of explaining what horror the girl had been forced to endure.

How exactly the giant bird-like garuda forced itself on such a frail little girl she couldn't imagine. Even less so how the girl managed to survive the encounter. An image unbiddenly rose to Lulu's mind, of the girl skewered on top of the garuda's monstrous penis, being forced to ride it mercilessly, her screams of pain and panic echoing through the air.

Lulu noticed a fluffy pillow placed underneath the girl's rear. It seemed strangely out of place.

"Why is that there?" she asked Yuna, pointing at the pillow.

Yuna's cheeks turned red. "She, uh…the garuda, it…didn't go in from the front."

Lulu had a pale look on her face. "You don't mean…?"

Yuna gave a quick nod. "That's actually most of the cases we get. It's strange, the fiends, they don't seem to want to breed or anything. I don't know why, but all the women and girls we found were penetrated anally."

_A dark mirror, to show them what they are really like._

"Dear Yevon," Lulu breathed. "The poor thing."

"Yes…", Yuna said. She grabbed the hand of the girl, then placed her hand on her cheek.

"She's been having bad dreams. Screaming, yelling, crying…if she keeps going like this, she'll never heal."

Yuna continued. "I know the priests give you a hard time with some of the herbs you use, but please, if you could give her something to just…sleep. That's all I ask."

Lulu looked at Yuna. She looked tired. Between them, the girl started moaning softly.

"Clear the table. I can't make any promises though."

By the time they had finished, the sun shining through the window was low in the sky, and the girl's breaths were coming out slow and steady. Yuna gave a weak smile.

"I think she'll be alright."

Lulu brushed the hair from her forehead.

"She won't. This isn't something you just get over, Yuna."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Yuna said solemnly.

"They won't stop, you know," Lulu said. She gestured at the sleeping girl. "This will keep happening. Maybe the stories really are true. Maybe this really is Yevon's punishment for how we've treated the Al Bhed."

Yuna looked stricken.

"Why can't we all just live together? Why do we have to hurt each other so much?"

Lulu grunted.

"We just _can't_ live together, Yuna," Lulu said. "We couldn't before, and we certainly can't now. Not after how we've treated each other."

Yuna stubbornly shook her head. "I refuse to believe that. We all believe in Yevon, and we can find unity in that."

Lulu guffawed. "Don't let a maester hear you say that."

"Why not, it's true isn't it? They sing the hymn of the faith, I've heard it with my own ears."

Lulu sighed. Her head was starting to hurt again. "It's not that simple…"

"But it should be!" Yuna said passionately. "What can be more pure than faith? My father always said that the Al Bhed and the Yevonites are two sides of the same coin. He said Yevon watches over _all_ its people."

"Yes, and look where that mentality got him."

Lulu instantly regretted blurting that out. The temperature in the room seemed to have dropped ten degrees. For a brief moment, Yuna had a pained look on her face. Then she averted her eyes and grabbed the hand of the sleeping girl.

"Yuna, I'm sorry," Lulu began. But Yuna didn't respond.

Lulu slowly got to her feet and gathered her belongings.

"I, uh…I'll leave you with her…alone."

Yuna didn't even bother raising her head as Lulu opened the door. Lulu stood awkwardly in the entrance.

"Yeah, uh…bye."

She quickly closed the door, and cursed herself mentally.

_What the hell was that all about?!_

How could she have been so cruel to Yuna? It was easy to forget that while the world lost their dear High Summoner and all the hopes for a better future he represented, Yuna also lost her _father_. Part of Lulu wanted to open the door again and apologize, to beg Yuna for forgiveness. But she knew that would only make things worse. It was best to give her some space.

_At least I still have that much sense_

Suddenly, the dank, clammy temple corridor was too much for Lulu to handle. She rushed her way to the central chamber, eager for some fresh air. As she neared the exit, two older priests passed her, shaking their heads and muttering under their breaths. Lulu lost her patience.

"Oh, please. What, you never seen a pair of tits before?"

To emphasize her words she cupped her sizeable breasts underneath her dress. Lulu heard shocked gasps around her, and the two priests hurried their way past her. People were staring at her. Ignoring them, Lulu stormed out the temple. The fresh outside air was a welcome relief to her. She didn't want to go back to her cabin. Not only didn't she want to be in a confined space like that right now, even worse, Yuna might come looking for her there later. Lulu still wasn't sure what to say to her.

_I need to clear my mind_

The sun stood low in the sky. Around this time, the hunters and wood-gatherers would have finished their work, meaning she was unlikely to encounter anyone if she went for a walk. First, she made a pitstop at her cabin to let Chappu know where she was headed. When she got there, she found a note stuck to the table.  
_  
Out playing blitzball with Wakka and the boys. Will be back in time for dinner._

"Ugh," Lulu mumbled. She shut the curtain behind her and started walking away from the village.

There was something about the Besaid landscape that always made Lulu feel at ease. Whether it be the fresh air with the hint of salt sprinkled in it, or the waterfalls that cascading down rocky walls, or the ruins of ancient structures that dotted it like gravestones, it was her primary escape when she needed to be alone.

The rocky road soon gave way to a dirt path as she entered the lush forest surrounding the village. A low breeze was blowing through the trees, smooth and refreshing. Lulu turned a corner, listening to the sound of the myriad of insects that made these woodlands their home.

Suddenly, Lulu heard a loud yelp. A dog-like creature jumped out onto the road from behind a tree. Lulu took a step back. A dingo, she knew; part of the canine family, but far more aggressive then the common housedog. They were native to Besaid, and made for popular pets if caught when they were still infants. Once adults, however, there was no rehabilitating them.

The fiend eyed her hungrily, its tongue hanging loosely from his salivating mouth. It was obviously rearing to jump her.

_Ugh, please._

Lulu clenched her fist, and it started to glow with a fiery blaze.

"Shoo," she said dismissively.

The dingo didn't obey. Instead, it moved a few steps closer. Its fur was standing on end. Despite herself, Lulu felt a slight sense of unease. When did these mutts get so brave? They generally only attacked in packs. Solitary attacks were extremely rare. Then she saw what was dangling between its hindlegs.

_Dear Yevon…_

Its dick was massive, almost half the length of her forearm, a red slab of meat that was almost hypnotizing in its sheer length and girth. Suddenly, all the stories of women and girls getting attacked by fiends came flooding back. The attacks themselves were horrible enough, yes, but it was what came _after_ the women were subdued that was so horrifying. Being bred like an animal, without any concern for your safety or pleasure. Copulations that were so brutal that women were left in comas for days. Like the Al Bhed women endured.

_Well, they didn't have magic on their side,_ Lulu thought.

Too late did she realize that something had taken advantage of her momentary laps in concentration. Before Lulu could cast her spell, she heard the sound of wings, and a second later she felt something ram into her from behind.

"_Agh!"_

Lulu fell to one knee. A stinging pain spread through her shoulder and when she looked down, she saw blood quickly begin to pool from a mean gash. The condor let out a victorious screech, droplets of blood trailing its right talon. It whirled around in the air and dove down again for another assault. It moved fast, far faster than Lulu anticipated. She only barely managed to dodge it by rolling to the side. As soon as she tried to get up again, the dingo was on her. It clawed at her with its paws, and it was all Lulu could do to keep it off of her. For such a scrawny looking thing, its strength was phenomenal. It was like it was drawing power from some hidden source, a burning motivation that was making it rabid-like in its assault.

One slash of its paw hit her chest, cutting through the fabric of her dress as if it were paper, exposing one of her massive breasts. Another one was aimed at her left leg, revealing the pale skin underneath. The attacks came quick and frenzied, but at the same time there seemed to be a clear calculation behind them. As another blow cut through the fabric near her thighs, Lulu realized what was happening. The dingo was trying to get her naked.

_Damned animal._

Dodging one of its swipes, she stretched out her hand and clenched her fist. A lambent red glow enveloped her fingers and the air started heating up. The dog was quick to react though, jumping away from the burst of fire that appeared in the air where it stood moments ago. But despite its speed, a thin plume of smoke rose from its tail where it had been singed. The fiend eyed her wearily, staying at a healthy distance.

Any thoughts of taking some time to recover were quickly stamped out as the piercing screech of the bird-like condor filled the air once more. It threw itself at her like a targeted missile. As it dove towards her, Lulu desperately hurled a bolt of ice at it, hoping to at least divert its trajectory. But the bird didn't seem to care, taking the hit full on. Its body froze up, and its wings stopped flapping. But while the creature seemed to have been taken out of commission, it had now turned into an icy missile. It crashed into Lulu and slammed her against a tree, bursting into a million pieces as it broke apart on the ground.

"_Aaaagh_!" Lulu cried out.

For a brief moment, she lost all of her bearings as she lay there slumped against the tree, only being kept from collapsing by the support of the trunk behind her. Every part of her body hurt. The remains of her tattered dress hang loosely on her frame. Blood was dripping onto the grass beneath her. She rubbed her eyes a few times to get rid of the manifold stars that floated around her vision. When she opened them, she was staring straight at the dingo. It was breathing slowly, its tongue hanging loosely from its mouth.

"S-stay back," Lulu said weakly.

Up close, it became clear just how demonic looking the fiend really was. Lulu had never taken much notice of these beasts, easily dispatching them with her magic when she was out with Chappu. While from afar it might look like a regular dog, once you got closer you saw the marks of its unholy nature. It had small beady eyes, the pupils of which glowed with an evil yellow gleam. Its entire body was sinewy and taut, the muscles clearly visible underneath its shaggy fur. It towered over her slumped form. Razor-sharp fangs filled its mouth, and each paw was tipped by four lethal looking claws. With the way its mouth curled up at the sides to expose its canines, Lulu could swear it was grinning at her.

But that wasn't the worst part. Lulu couldn't help but glance downward. This near to her, the dingo's cock seemed even more monstrous than she had initially thought. Not only was it long, it was also surprisingly thick. A red coloured slab of meat that swayed lightly back and forth between its legs, almost like some depraved trophy it was proudly showing off. Lulu felt a cold shiver as Yuna's words flashed through her mind.

_I don't know why, but all the women and girls we found were penetrated anally._

"No…" Lulu whispered.

Willing her limbs to move, she managed to raise an arm, the palm shakily pointing at the demonic dog. But before the glow of energy could even manifest, the dingo brutally swiped her arm away with its claw.

"_AAGH!"_ The sheer force of the blow made her arm smack back against the tree. She felt something pop in her shoulder.

She feebly thought about raising her other arm, but Lulu knew it would be no use. The downside of magic was that it was almost useless in close quarters, and the dingo had her cornered against the tree. When she tried to move it growled, exposing all of its teeth and showering Lulu in a hail of saliva. She froze. The message was clear. Stay put, or it all ends here and now.

Lulu took a deep, quaking breath, and remained still as a statue. The dingo eyed her wearily for a few seconds. Satisfied that she wouldn't do anything, it bent its face down towards her face and started sniffing her. Its breath was horrifyingly bad, a mixture of rotten food and ammonia that was penetrating in its intensity. The wet snout left slimy streaks wherever it touched her snow-white skin. It started at her face, moving down to her luscious purple lips, then her neck (for one, horrifying moment Lulu feared it would tear her throat out then and there), before finally stopping at her chest. The impact of the condor and the earlier assault by the dingo had left one of her large heavy breasts exposed, the brown nipple hard from the cold explosion. A thin layer of fabric feebly tried to cover the other pale globe.

_You've got to be kidding me_, Lulu thought bitterly. She was beginning to put more and more faith into the "Yevon's punishment" conspiracy theory. Men or beasts, they were all the same.

The dog stood motionlessly for a moment, its maw open, breathing heavily. Lulu had to breathe through her mouth to avoid retching. Without warning, it started roughly licking her exposed left tit, lathering it in increasing amounts of sticky saliva. Lulu shivered, but stayed motionless. She held her head high, not wanting to watch the perverted scene happening below. The dingo's tongue was coarse, similar to but not quite like a cat's, running it across her heavy teardrop shaped breast with long strokes at a time, causing it to jiggle in place. With a lightning move, the dingo slashed a claw at her right boob, causing Lulu to cry out in pain. The remnants of her dress dropped to the ground, leaving her twin mountains fully exposed. Three long red marks were visible on her right breast, the red streaks contrasting harshly with the surrounding pale skin. Blood quickly began to flow from them.

The dingo was licking her all over her chest, its head moving frenziedly as saliva flew around in a small downpour.

"_Unngh_," Lulu mumbled. The smell of the dogs spit splattered across her chest was disgusting. How did things end up like this? Moments ago she was helping Yuna heal a rape victim, and now here she was, pinned to the ground, a wild beast feasting on her tits.

_Just let it have its fun, run when you get the chance, _Lulu told herself.

But the dingo didn't appear ready to stop slobbering her tits anytime soon. In fact, its licking was getting increasingly aggressive. It was caught up in a frenzy, an obsessive compulsion that seemed to have made it lose track of its surroundings.

"_Hnng_…_OW_!" Lulu yelled.

There was nothing pleasurable about this. The aggressive swipes of the dingo's rough tongue felt like the lashes of a whip, and they rained down on the soft pale skin of Lulu's ample tits, again and again and again. It was like having her breasts treated with sandpaper. Red streaks began to appear on them, and each new caress of the dog-like fiend's tongue hurt more than the last as her skin grew more and more sensitive.

"S-stop…please, stop! _Aaaghh_!"

She cried out as the dingo's oral ministrations only grew more intense. She couldn't take much more of this. Soon enough, it would start to expose flesh. Suddenly, the beast stopped. It drew its tongue back, breathing heavily. Lulu was similarly panting. The skin on her boobs was red as if they had been slapped a hundred times. They dripped with the dog's spit, wet and oily and sticky. There were little streaks of blood mixed in with the dog's saliva that stung horribly. Even the wind felt torturous.

"H-had enough?!" Lulu spat angrily. "Now, let me the fuck go, you ani- Oh no; no, no, no, no way this is happening, you beast!"

The dingo had adjusted its stance, raising its crotch towards Lulu's face. Her eyes widened as the girthy, fleshy coloured organ slowly approached her purple lips. The stench was almost overwhelming in its intensity.

"I said _NO_, you dumb- _OW! _Wait, no don't-_MMMMPF!"_

Moving faster than she had anticipated, the dingo roughly grabbed hold of the back of her head with its front limbs and slammed her face down on its cock. The sheer size and width of the organ threatened to break Lulu's jaw, but the dingo didn't seem to care. It pushed her face further and further into its crotch, forcing its dick all the way down her throat.

"_MMPFH! NGGGHHHLK!"_

The wet sounds of Lulu gargling and choking filled the air. The bestial cock remained lodged inside her gullet, and the dingo didn't seem willing to pull it out any time soon. Lulu's eyes bulged in their sockets and her nostrils flared, desperately trying to absorb air. Her nose was pushed into the dog's fur. The monster's penis tasted sour, like spoiled meat, and it was all Lulu could do not to throw up. Though with the dingo's cock filling her mouth and throat, she would have likely choked on her own vomit if that happened.

Mucus leaked out from Lulu's dark-painted lips. Black spots began to appear in her vision. All the while, the dingo held her head steady, forcing her too deepthroat its cock. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the beast pulled its dick out of her mouth. It came away in long, sticky strands. Lulu fell down on her arms, frantically taking in deep breaths of air. The dizziness in her head slowly began to recede. She coughed, angrily wiping her mouth with her arm.

"That…," Lulu panted, her chest heaving wildly, "was the _worst_ thing I've ever tasted. _Ack_!"

She retched and spat out a nasty phlegm of spit and what Lulu could only assume was the monster's awfully tasting precum. Aside from her pain and general discomfort, her tongue and throat felt like they were on fire. What was causing that sensation?

The dingo's hindlegs were shivering and its fur stood on end. Its cock was covered in a thin glistening layer. It pushed its crotch forward again, clearly eager to repeat the process.

"No!" Lulu pleaded, raising her good arm. "Ju-just give me a moment, please!"

With a swipe that barely seemed to take any effort, the dingo slapped her protesting arm away and grabbed a hold of her head. Before she knew it, its beastly cock was back in her mouth. Her beautifully styled black hair, one of her prized features, was now working against her as the fiendish dog painfully dug its claws into Lulu's scalp, grabbing hold of large chunks of her locks, and began moving her head back and forth, forcing her to give it a blowjob.

"_Mmmph! MMMPPH!"_

Each time the fiend pulled her in, its dick travelled deep down her throat, causing her to gag and struggle in place before it pulled back again, only to repeat the same process again. The only sounds that managed to escape from Lulu's mouth were gargled chokes. The dingo jerked her head painfully fast, like she was a doll instead of a living being who was about to have her neck snapped from blowing this hellish substitute for a dog. She could feel the hair on her scalp tear where the dingo held her fast, but whenever its grip slipped the beast simply grabbed a new chunk of hair. Her massive pale breasts, always so teasingly contained underneath her elegant dress, bounced around wildly, the skin still sore and bloody from the dingo's earlier molestation of them. Spit and other fluids began to drip from the sides of her mouth, dripping down on her stomach and legs. It added a wet, slippery sound to the furious thrusts of the demonic dog. Her eyes were tearing up, and she could feel her nose was running as well.

_I can't breathe, _Lulu thought frantically. She wanted to cry, to scream, to weep, but all she could do was simply lay there against the tree as the dingo used her face as its personal fuck-toy.

On top of all that, her throat seemed to be burning up from the inside. Like before, something was severely irritating the skin inside her mouth and oesophagus. She could only assume it was the animal's precum. There wasn't any other explanation, it was the only foreign element inside her right now. Was it toxic to humans?

Regardless, the knowledge didn't exactly help her. The burning sensation in her throat, coupled with the brutal face-fucking she was being subjected to, caused her to repeatedly cough violently. With no outlet for it to escape, it moved out through her nose and eyes, which were soon were running with snot and tears.

She couldn't take it anymore. But the dog-beast didn't seem anywhere close to being done throatfucking her. It humped her face like a pillow, quick, jerky motions while it held her head in between its sharp claws. It was going to kill her. She was going to die here, choking on her own spit, vomit and dog cum.

_No_

There was no way it was going to end like this. Facefucked to death by a goddamned dingo? _Her_, Lulu? The great and powerful black mage of Besaid? How could she just sit there and take it like that?

_Enough!  
_  
The dingo seemed completely caught up in its pleasure. Its body started shaking more and more as it forced Lulu to deepthroat its fleshy member over and over again. Gathering what remained of her strength, Lulu swung both her legs against the dingo's left hindleg. Caught off-guard, it stumbled to the ground, its cock abruptly popping out of Lulu's mouth with a wet sound. Taking advantage of the moment, Lulu kicked it in the face and started half-walking, half-dragging herself away. Tiny rocks on the ground buried themselves in her shins. Her breathing came in large desperate gasps, trying to force as much oxygen into her body as possible to give her strength. Her throat felt like someone had turned on a blowtorch inside it, and the skin on her breasts similarly burned. Her other wounds weren't making things any easier either. Each movement was agony, but she had to keep going; the alternative was so much worse.

"H-help!" Lulu shouted as she stumbled onward. Her throat was sore from getting fucked so brutally, and she coughed violently. "Help, anyone!"

But no one answered. Of course not. There was no one around. Not at this time of day. It was the exact reason she chose to go for a walk now. Why had she been so cocky? All those stories of women getting assaulted. _Of course _it couldn't happen to her. Not with her magic. Great, powerful Lulu…

"Help me! Someone, plea- _ARGH_!"

Something heavy crashed into her from behind, and Lulu fell to the ground. That horribly familiar smell returned, and she could her growling behind her. The dingo was back. Lulu didn't look behind her, instead trying to crawl forward on all fours, away from the horror behind her. But her strength was fading. She could feel the dog's claws on her lower back. It sniffed her rear, the sensation of its wet snout so close to her private parts sending shivers through Lulu's body. Then she heard the snapping of straps as it roughly tore away her panties, felt its weight on her as it mounted her from behind.

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening._

Lulu's heart was pounding in her ears. She was trembling, and if the dog wasn't holding her waist up in a deathgrip , she would have collapsed. Her breaths came out in hyperventilating gasps as the reality of what was about to happen started to sink in. As the dingo adjusted itself, she could feel something wet and fleshy against the exposed skin of her rear. The horrible feeling sent a shiver through her, and made her struggle anew.

"_No_!", she shouted, frantically squirming in the dingo' s grasp. "Get off, you fucking animal! GET. _OFF_"

Her feet trashed against the ground, but it was no use. The dingo had a locked grip on her. She felt its fur on her back as it bent over her. The fleshy sensation spread along her asscheeks, hunting, searching for its mark. It moved downward, towards her pussy, teasing the opening as it tried to find the right angle.

As crazy as it sounded, a momentary sense of relief flooded through Lulu's body. At least the beast would mate with her in a normal way. She could get through this. She was strong.

_Just pretend it's another man._

Suddenly, the fleshy feeling moved away from her cunt. Had the creature given up? Lulu tried to turn around to see what was going on. But then the dingo finally found what it was looking for, and it plunged in without warning.

"NNNAAAAGGGHH!" Lulu screamed.

Her back arched. She was caught completely off-guard as the dingo's obscenely thick member entered her asshole. She could feel her ass tear, her tiny puckered hole forced to expand to accept a monstrous appendage that was clearly far too big for it. It hurt, more than anything Lulu had ever experienced.

"_HNGGGGH_! Oh Yevon, it HURTS! Take it out, _take it out!_"

Her desperate pleas fell on deaf ears. The dingo kept pushing, deeper and deeper, tearing apart Lulu's asshole with its bestial cock, headless of the growing screams of agony coming from the figure underneath it. Lulu tried to move her hips to avoid the brutal penetration, but this seemed to have the opposite effect as the demonic dog simply grabbed hold of her more tightly like some obscene parody of a loving embrace, forcing its foul smelling meat deeper through her sphincter.

It was unlike anything Lulu had felt before. She could feel every inch of the animal's cock slowly force its way inside her, filling her up until she felt ready to burst. It felt like someone was slowly running a giant nail file along her insides, scraping everything away as it moved. Her asshole fought to keep out the foreign object, but it inevitably sank deeper and deeper into the supremely tight fold. Finally, the dingo seemed to have fully penetrated her.

"_Aah_…._aaah_…." Lulu panted. Her ass felt like it was filled to the brim. The pressure was almost unbearable.

If she thought things couldn't get any worse, Lulu was sorely mistaken. Suddenly she felt something new.

"W-wait, what the hell? _UNNNGH_!"

Defying belief, the dingo's cock began to _expand_ inside her ass, rapidly growing thicker.

_Oh Yevon, all that time, it wasn't even hard?!_

Lulu wasn't exactly a prude. Before she got with Chappu, she'd seen her fair share of action, including an ill-fated one-night stand with Wakka which she still couldn't believe had actually happened. But in all those situations, she'd been the one in control. The men of Besaid wanted her, lusted over her. Whether it be her beautiful alabaster skin, her big fat tits, or those luscious purple lips. They would do anything to spend the night in her cabin, and Lulu took a perverse pleasure from the power it gave her over them.

"F-_fuck! AAAH!"_ Lulu yelled as she felt her asshole widen even more to accommodate the rapidly hardening cock of the dingo.

This was the complete opposite. She was being dominated, _subjugated_. The fiendish dog didn't care about making her feel good. It only cared about its own pleasure, and Lulu was a simply a repository to unleash its pent-up lust in. It felt _wrong_.

Clearly not to the monstrous dog though. Once fully settled in, the dingo didn't give Lulu any time to acclimate and started furiously moving its hips, pounding its rock-hard cock into the tiny hole that was Lulu's ass.

Lulu had never been anally penetrated before, and it felt completely different from being fucked in the front. She could feel every millimetre of the bestial cock moving around inside her, rubbing against the fleshy walls of her ass and expanding the hole with each frenzied thrust of its hips. The dingo moved as if it were possessed, keeping a tight grip on Lulu as it slammed its swollen dick into her faster and faster.

"_Hnggh….aah…UNGHH!"_

Lulu's pained gasps came out in tandem with the dingo's thrusts. Each blow hurt more than the last. Her ass felt like it was being skewered with a hot poker, but one as thick as her forearm, ramming into her over and over and over. The dingo had a tight grip on her lower back, its claws digging deep into her pale skin, but she barely even felt that, the overwhelming pain of getting anally fucked by the largest cock she ever had dominating all of her other senses. Her asscheeks rippled over the dingo's meatstick, the obscene slapping sounds of its pelvis smashing into her filling the air.

"Please…_hghnn_" Lulu pleaded desperately, "it hurts, _FUCK IT HURTS! _Please, take it out…._uuungh!"_

The dingo continued to anally rape her, mercilessly ramming her tiny hole with its monstrous cock. Just like when it was fucking her face, the dog didn't pay any attention to her begging. It was running entirely on bestial lust. It didn't care about breeding, or fighting or anything like that. All that mattered to it was fulfilling its sexual pleasure. Lulu was a toy, a hole; nothing more. And right now, it was ravaging that hole to its heart's content.

_Have…have to get through this…can't give up…_

But it was easier said than done. The tearing pain in her rear was so intense it was bringing tears to Lulu's eyes. Any faint hopes that her ass would grow accustomed to the dingo's massive cock were brutally squashed. Her buthole flexed instinctively in response to the pressure, squeezing down on the log that was so savagely tearing it apart, trying to shrink back to its original size; but the tighter its grip got, the more painful the thrusts became. It was like some horrible, endless loop of ever increasing agony.

Lulu felt the dog's saliva drip on her back as it rammed her. Its breaths came out quick and ragged, a nightmarish sound that only served to emphasize the unnatural coupling that was taking place on the forest floor. One figure was crouched on all fours, panting and grunting in pain, while the other was mounted on top of her, eagerly pounding away.

Suddenly, the dingo began to shiver. At the same time, it started intensifying its thrusts. Having been here before many times with various men, Lulu was well aware of what was coming next, and her heart started beating like a drum. She'd had a preview what the dog's toxic cum felt like, and she couldn't imagine what it would feel like if it erupted inside her. Recognizing the impending catastrophe that was about to happen, her brain went into primal survival mode, and Lulu felt a surge of adrenaline course through her body.

_I have to get out of here,_ she thought desperately.

Trying her best to ignore the red-hot pain in her ass and the dingo's claws digging into her skin, she focused her mind. Lulu tried to tap deep into her being to find that magical spark, but the dingo's frenzied thrusting was constantly pulling her out of her focus.

"_Ungh…aah…hgnnnh."_

She tried again, trying her best to ignore the cock that was vibrating around inside her ass. Finally, Lulu felt the familiar surge of power, and when she squeezed her palm, she heard the dog yelp loudly as a bolt of lightning struck it. Its limbs let go of her.

_Yes! Now!_

Taking advantage of the situation, Lulu instantly tried to dislodge the dingo's dick from her ass and make a run for it. But to her horrifying surprise, she couldn't break free. Lulu's feet pushed hard against the dirt and her hands clawed at the ground in front of her, but she could feel something push against her sphincter from inside her ass, a fleshy bulb-like organ that prevented the dingo's cock from being pulled out. They were, for all intents and purposes, locked together.

_Oh no_, Lulu thought. _No, no, no._

The dingo, meanwhile, had recovered from the magical attack. It angrily scratched Lulu across her lower back with a swipe of its paw.

"_Aaagh"_ Lulu wailed.

Placing its limbs in their former positions, the dingo sped up its thrusts again, faster than before. Its body started shaking again, and it squeezed Lulu harder against its body.

"Oh Yevon, no," Lulu begged. Her heart was pounding so hard it threatening to break through her ribcage. "No please, anything but inside! _Please_!"

It was hopeless. The dingo continued to slam its dick into her, faster and faster, until finally it let out a loud howl, erupting its load right inside her quivering asshole.

"_AAAAAARGHH!" _Lulu screamed in tandem. "Oh fuck, _it burns!"_

The cum of the fiend felt like molten lava, burning her insides as it poured out of the creature's cock. Lulu feet trashed around on the ground as she screamed, trying to get away, but the two of them were still connected ass to cock, forcing her to take in wave after wave of the agonizingly painful cum of the dingo. Lulu was being filled to the brim, and the dingo's knotting was preventing the cum from escaping her buthole. She felt like her ass was going to explode from the infernal pressure.

Lulu's eyes rolled in her head. The dingo continued to unload its toxic cum inside her, holding her lower body tightly in it limbs as it did do. As more and more dog juice filled her up, Lulu felt her mind begin to go blank. Her body wasn't able to deal with the torture anymore. Her mind went blank, her tongue lolling out of her mouth uselessly. Finally, the last bit of cum seemed to have left the dingo's cock. Lulu could feel it grow flaccid and with a low _shlip_, it broke free from the tight embrace of her ruined hole. Lulu's body collapsed to the floor. She felt the pressure in her ass recede as the excess cum was finally allowed to erupt from her ass. Thick streams of dog semen poured from her ass, a seemingly never-ending flow that pooled beneath her.

"Oh Yevon…oh Yevon…oh Yevon," was all Lulu could mumble.

She was lying in a growing puddle of dog cum. Tears streaked her face and cheeks. She could faintly see strips of her beautiful black hair on the ground in front of her. Every tiny movement she made sent shockwaves of pain through her ass. When she feebly reached behind to touch the area, her fingers came away wet and red. It felt oddly unreal, like a dream. Lulu had completely lost track of her surroundings. The outside world seemed covered by a haze, obscuring it from sight. Her world was reduced to one sensation only: pain.

_At least it's over now_

But then she felt the horribly familiar sensation of the dingo's sharp claws on her. It grabbed her waist and pulled her rear up again. The abrupt movements made shockwaves of red-hot pain travel from her ass to the rest of her body.

"N-no…" Lulu mumbled half-deliriously, realizing what was happening. She tried to move away, but all of her strength had been sapped. "No…don't want…no…."

Lulu thought she heard sound of rustling underbrush, but what remained of her mind was wholly occupied by the impending torture that was about to be inflicted on her again.

_Kill me…._ she thought. Even her mental musings had been reduced to mumblings. _Please…kill…me_

"HOLY YEVON! LULU?!"

A voice. A man's voice. It sounded familiar. She knew that voice, knew who it belonged to. Someone…important?

"Get the hell away from her, fiend! Chappu, I found her!"

Lulu feebly looked up. Wakka was standing in front of her, a look of fury on his face like she'd never seen before. He was holding a blitzball, and with a swift move smashed it against the dingo that still had a hold of Lulu.

The dog whimpered. It took a few steps back, then jumped forward again towards Lulu.

"BACK, I said!" Wakka threatened.

The dingo growled, its eyes flashing from Wakka to the prone figure on the ground, but then another figure appeared next to Wakka.

"Oh, Yevon!"

_Chappu_

The dingo eyed the both of them wearily, but then thought better of things and quickly ran off into the underbrush. Wakka chased it for a few steps before turning back.

"Damned animal," Wakka mumbled.

Chappu bent down towards Lulu, cradling her in his arms.

"It's okay Lu, I'm here now," he whispered.

"Oh my-"

As Wakka walked back towards them, he got a full view of the devastation the dingo had inflicted on Lulu's asshole. He quickly ran towards a tree and started retching violently.

Chappu ignored him.

"Lulu, can you hear me?"

_Go…away_, Lulu thought. She didn't want to be seen like this. Not by Chappu. All she wanted was to be left alone. Instead, she tried to speak.

"Ch…Cha…ppu" she managed. Her throat felt like it was on fire.

"It's okay Lulu. You don't need to speak anymore. We'll take you to Yuna. She'll have you up and running in no time."

"N-NO!" Lulu forced out.

"Yuna's the best, ya?" Wakka said earnestly, having returned. "Don't be stupid, Lulu."

Chappu's eyes flashed dangerously at his brother. "Watch it."

Through a mountainous effort, Lulu planted her hands on the ground and forced her upper body up.

"_Hnngh! _ I…I said no," she breathed. Dark spots were beginning to appear in her vision. She looked at Chappu. "Home. Take me…home."

Chappy had a troubled look on his face. "Lulu, are you su-"

But Lulu had already passed out from the strain.

"Ah…what now?" Wakka asked hesitantly.

Chappu rose up determinedly. "You heard her. Pick her up. Back to the cabin."

Wakka's eyes flashed at the ruins of Lulu's asshole.

"I, uh…c-can't you do it?"

Chappu's eyes darkened. "Wakka, this isn't the time to play around. Take her home, I'll meet you there."

"Huh?" Wakka said confused. "What are you gonna do?"

Chappu bent down and picked up a thick broken tree branch from the ground and swung it around a few times. He eyed the path the dingo had taken to escape.

"I'm going to get her a waking up present."


End file.
